Forever in Second Place
by Forever Raining
Summary: My friends have called me stupid. But I say I'm just crazy for my best friend. Of course to her all I'll ever be is her friend. Always in Second Place. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is actually a story I was writing to help with my writer's block for A Band Called Crimson. My Crimson story is my number one priority right now so this story probably won't have daily updates like Crimson does. **

_EPOV_

_Current Day_

My friends have called me stupid. My family has even called me idiotic. Heck even I'll admit I'm crazy. I'm crazy for my best friend, Isabella Swan.

I mean who would blame me. She's amazing. Unfortunately every other breathing male in Forks thinks so also. At least I get best friend status.

I've been there for her her entire life.

I was there when she was five and she broke her arm.

I sat with her in the rain for four hours when her parents were fighting.

I took the blame when she got caught with answers to a test.

I put on a smile when she "dumped" me as her date to the prom because she got a better offer. That was about the point my friends and parents started calling me stupid.

Of course to me it was all worth it. Bella means everything to me.

Unfortunately to her I'm just Edward. Forever coming in second place.

**Longer chapter's of course will be coming. I decided it might be a nice change to have Edward like Bella and not have the feelings returned instead of it always being Bella liking Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. I had exams this week so I was busy studying for them. This is just setting the scene basically, next chapter is when the action starts.**

"Edward!" Bella's excited voice floated out of the phone.

"Yeah, Bella." I rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. 2:43 am. Great.

"Guess what?" She lowered her voice to a whisper now.

"You finally got that mystery date game you've wanted since you were six years old?"

"No silly, but I do still want that, this is so much bigger than a board game."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Please tell me you didn't call me this early to talk about a guy."

"Oh come on Edward, please."

"Why don't you talk to Alice about this?"

"You know how crabby your sister gets if you wake her up. And besides I wanted you to be the first to know." Her voice was becoming accidentally seductive. At least I think accidentally.

"Okay tell me."

"Jacob Black asked me to the prom!" Her voice rose a couple octaves I could picture her holding the phone while jumping around her bedroom.

"Wait, I thought we were going to the prom together?" _No,no, no she is not going to dump me over the phone._

"Well I know that but we were just going as friends and you know what I mean it is Jacob Black!"

"No, I am a guy Bella I don't know what you mean."

"I know your a guy and besides you can take Jessica, she is dying for you to ask her."

"Sure Bella, yeah anyways I'm going back to sleep, see you in the morning."

"Bye Edward." Her voice sang out of the phone.

I slammed my cell phone down on the side table and got out of bed. I walked down the hallway till I approached Alice's door. I gave three short raps before deciding to yell through the door.

"Alice, I know your awake. I saw Jasper climb up to your window 20 minutes ago."

I could hear movement in her room followed by a low muttered "Shit."

The door flew open to reveal my pixie of a sister. Her usual neat spiky hair was messy and her shirt was hanging awkwardly off her shoulder. Her inky black eyes peered up at me and I could see anger and frustration brewing from behind them.

"Please Edward don't rat me out to Mom and Dad." She sighed. _Is that what she really thinks I'm here for? _

"Alice as much as it displeases me to know you are making out with one of my best friends, I'm not here to talk to you about that."

"It's Bella isn't it." An all-knowing smile broke out across her face.

"She just ditched me as her prom date."

"Dude seriously just give it up. You can have any girl you want in a hundred mile radius of here. Do you hear what the girls think about you. They think your a god man, now why don't you go live up to it." Jasper's voice floated out the door.

"If I were you Jasper I would shut up before I tell your mother where you happen to be every night."

"Hey she should be thankful that I actually have a life."

"You guy's are impossible." I sighed then trudged back toward my room.

-

"Edward." I moaned and rolled over.

"Go away."

"Please Edward. Alice is subjecting me to a shopping trip and I don't want to go alone."

"So your going to torture me too."

I opened one eye and was met with the blurry outline of Bella. I opened up the other eye and blinked a few times as Bella slowly focused into view. She was wearing a Fork's high football sweatshirt which I was pleased to see had my name on the back. Strangely though she had paired a short dark miniskirt with it. _What was this some kind of new fashion trend?_

"Bella, I see you managed to get the bear out of hibernation." Alice came bopping into my room. "Why aren't you wearing the top I gave you?"

Bella let out a soft laugh. "I'm compromising Alice. I'm wearing the skirt but I get to keep my comfy sweatshirt, well technically Edward's sweatshirt."

Alice gave me a slow smirk from behind her back. "Alright Edward, get dressed. We have to beat the rush!"

-

I was sitting in what can only be described as male hell. The entire store was pink with white furry couches placed outside of of pink curtained fitting rooms. I glanced over at the kid sitting next to me. He saw me looking at him and gave me a small smile.

"Is this your first time at a dress store?"

I nodded silently.

He reached behind him and pulled out a Sports Illustrated magazine. "Here your going to need this. Welcome to hell."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Just then Bella stepped wearing a light blue dressed that had a slit going about halfway up her thigh. As she walked around in a circle you would get quick glances of the perfect pair of legs underneath it.

"Do you like it, Edward?"

"Yeah Bella, its amazing."

She grinned at me and walked back into the dressing room. The boy next to me turned to face me.

"Man, if I had a girl like her in that dressing room I would gladly sit in this place everyday."

I had to contain the low growl that was building up in my throat.

**So...**


End file.
